blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
White Rock Shooter
White Rock Shooter or WRS (ホワイト・ロック・シューター Howaito Rokku Shūtā) is a character for the RPG Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME, taking the role of the main antagonist and the final boss. Originally, she is known as Sing Love (シング・ラブ), a famous singer on Earth before the alien invasion that decimated most of Earth and the human population. WRS is voiced by Maaya Sakamoto. Appearance White Rock Shooter's appearance consists of a white and magenta futuristic outfit as a theme. She wields a giant curved scythe (as big as her) named "White Scythe" with ease. She also wields a Rock Cannon and a 'White Blade'. She has two white "wings" sticking out of her back, composed of four smaller wings each. In her EX mode, these become more apparent to angel wings, with a halo like object on the far back. These can engulf themselves in magenta flames while in battle. Both wings have a black star on them. Parallel to BRS, her flame is on the right side rather than left and its color is magenta. Her hair is separated into two even long twintails. Her appearance is similar to Black★Rock Shooter, but more complicated and the main colors are magenta and white, compared to Black★Rock Shooter's black and blue color theme. Plot WRS is an extraterrestrial being that arrived on Earth in a human form as Sing Love on 24th December 2031, nearly 20 years before the story of BRS THE GAME. As a "human" she resides in San Francisco as a singer. Her song was very popular and became a chart hit, with her image appearance on posters in cities such as San Francisco and New York. Despite her popularity, little was known about her identity. She later worked with Professor Gibson and participated in human cloning. She is the source of the Gray clones, including Nana and Stella, of which the latter is addressed as "White" as Stella is considered as the perfect clone of WRS. Apart from the end of the tutorial, WRS did not make appearance in the game until the end. Her identity was hinted by the Sing Love posters dotted in cities, as well as the aliens addressing her indirectly as the "Governor" (総督, Soutoku). Stella confronts WRS in Moon Terrace, where she presumably resides for the duration of the game. It is revealed that everything was behind her doing: Be it alien invasion, mankind's destruction, and her clones, they were all part of her "game". Among those her most desired "game" is to fight against her perfect clone. Ultimately she lost in the battle with Stella. In her final words, she said it no longer matters who remain on Earth as both her and Stella are "the same", and that she has enjoyed what she has desired. Battle Skills *'Making World' (メイキングワールド, Meikingu Wārudo) - Boosts her Attack stats and enables life recovery for a short period of time. *'Dead End' (デッドエンド, Deddo Endo) - WRS rotates her scythe counterclockwise, forming multiple pink cannonballs, and aiming at BRS. It is impossible to escape their fury. 'EX Mode' *'White Doctrine' (ホワイトドクトリン, Howaito Dokutorin) - She is completely immune to damage and possibly effects from any BRS' battle skills. This effect may last very longer; WRS can only be damaged by normal attacks. *'Grateful Sun Ray' (グレイトフル サン レイ, Gureitofuru San Rei) - WRS transforms her large wings and cannon into a giant-turret like cannon. At the top, a sun like figure begins to rotate counterclockwise, charging a very large energy ball, and WRS fires from behind. The large energy ball can be damaged and can divide itself until it/they hit BRS or if it/they was seriously damaged a lot. Trivia *WRS is first revealed as a figma action figure under the name of "Black Rock Shooter (White version)" before her official name was announced. *The figma action figure is bundled with the limited version "White Premium Box" of Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME, whereas the character charm is bundled with initial release of the regular version. *WRS overall design (minus the mecha equipment) seems to be based on the original BRS and Dead Master. *WRS was shown to also have a Rock Katana. However this only appears after having a showdown with Black Rock Shooter wielding her Rock Katana as well. Her Rock Katana was shown to be pure white with small grey details on the blade of the sword, just like BRS. *WRS was shown to have Giant Wings that seems to transform together with her Rock Cannon into a giant-turret like cannon where WRS is standing behind it to shoot a Giant Ball of Energy that divides into 2, 4 and eventually turning to 8 very small bullets with a homing system. *It is speculated that XFNE and Nana (in normal ending) were consumed by WRS as in the cutscene where Stella reaches the Moon Terrace XNFE's and Nana's armors were shown dismantled with no traces of their bodies. *In the game, WRS is noted to be BRS' and Gray's "Mother". She is in fact the original source for their cloning. *Her White Scythe seems to be a transformed version of her Rock Cannon, seeing in her second form her scythe is nowhere to be seen. *There are speculations regarding on the fate of WRS. After her defeat in battle against Stella, she walks back to her chair and appears to fall into slumber. It is suggested that she did die from her wound as she said that it doesn't matter who (WRS or Stella) remains as both are "the same". *Her costume in game seems to be the one that she always use on the time she's still referred to as Sing-Love. *WRS,BRS, and I.BRS possess the largest weapon rack in BRS character history. *She seems to emulate an angel of destruction, seeing her wings had some angelic patterns on it (it becomes more emminent when she goes to her second form) and when she unleashes her "winged" flames. Gallery File:Art-007.jpg|WRS concept art figma_WRS_1.jpg|figma WRS figma_WRS_2.jpg|figma WRS figma_WRS_3.jpg|figma WRS figma_WRS_4.jpg|figma WRS figma_WRS_5.jpg|figma WRS puchitto01.jpg|WRS's cameo costume in Puchitto Rock Shooter 5835139159_4f9db3b0e7_z.jpg|A costumized Nendoroid of WRS. snap270.png|WRS's Rock Cannon transformed as she prepares to fire her Grateful Sunray. snap167.png|WRS vs BRS (the final Game begins..) Category:Characters Category:Game-Exclusive Characters Category:Black★Rock Shooter: THE GAME